Cinderella's Inner Monster
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: Where there is good, there will be evil. Despite the hatred I felt for Hotaru Imai, I did my best to cage my own evil clutches. -Luna Koizumi


**I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the poem you are going to read.  
-_Eat Oreos. Read. Enjoy. Smile. Review. Be happy._**

O

O

O

_If I hadn't caged my inner monster, **she **would be long gone from the face of this Earth._

O

O

O

**-LUNA KOIZUMI**

It was disgustingly _gooey_. The way Mikan stared with such zeal and brightness at the girl who stood emotionlessly at the entrance, stupid and childish toy gun in hand. It shook me to the core knowing that _she_ was the one who replaced me. And that definitely would never change, seeing the way I had acted on my behalf. Ever since Mikan had forsaken me, I felt the hunger to be loved once again as Mikan had adored me, clinging annoyingly onto my arm. And never would Mikan Sakura welcome me with wide-open arms, shouting my name happily. But I'd never admit my secret obsession for her. Mikan was foolish in many ways, but that was the way I liked her.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"_Hey, hey, weren't you with that _Slutty Sakura_?" one of the girls asked as she raised her eyebrows, arms crossed in an intimidated manner. _

"_What on earth are you rambling about?" I raised an eyebrow in defiance. _

"_Oh you know you look a lot like _Looney Luna_. And _Looney Luna _is best friends with _Slutty Sakura_," the girl replied brusquely, her goons giggling behind her. _

"_Check your facts, hon. You _need _mental help if you think I'm _really _friends with that Sakura girl. I don't know if you're blind not to notice, but she's got money on her. What else would I befriend her for, seriously?" To say I was stupid was an understatement. I didn't notice the distressed figure behind me, suppressing the tears that threatened to fall._

"_You're horrible," Mikan whispered, appearing behind me. I saw those big fat tears that seeped across her flushed cheeks. "I don't want to ever see your face ever a-again!" As she ran off to a different direction, I knew it would be the last time I'd see her talk to me, let alone notice my unwelcomed presence._

O

O

O

"Let's go to the cafeteria now, I'm hungry!" Mikan grinned, ears perking.

"100 Yen for each request," _she _replied ever so coldly.

"Aw! What a rip-off!" Mikan whined, pouting as she clung onto her newly-found best friend.

"I don't want to end up poor."

"What about me then?" Mikan looked bewildered, "What if I end up poor?"

_She _shrugged and replied, "Then that's none of my business. I took note to myself many years ago to not interfere with someone else's business, mind you."

_Selfish money loving bi- _

My thought was cut off quickly as the dismissal of lunch bell rang.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Eh! How could lunch finish so quickly?" Mikan complained.

"You took so long pestering me about food yet you never made an effort to check the ticking clock that lay there, waiting for common sense to be knocked into you." Before Mikan could open her mouth to protest, Narumi came skipping inside.

"Good afternoon to you, students! We've got a lot ahead of us, so let's get seated shall we?" he sang. As he waited patiently for everyone to settle, he grabbed a pile of blank pieces of paper and held them in his hand as he announced, "I'm going to hand everyone out a blank piece of paper to write a poem on it. What's the poem about? What you feel _right now._"

Unsurprisingly, everyone groaned in dismay and some squealed in glee. "Yay, I feel as if I've been lifted from the dead," I mumbled erupted from the classroom as Narumi flitted across the classroom, twirling on his tippy toes. What sort of man was he?

"Oh, I _love _your enthusiasm, Luna-chan!" He winked.

I grimaced in disgust and snatched a paper off him. "I'm sure you'll love my enthusiasm when I _enthusiastically _bitch slap your face," I mumbled, gripping hard onto her pencil when she saw Mikan _attempt _to hug _her_…

To Mikan, everything is about _her, her, her _and _her_! It just used to be _me, me, me _and _me_! I gritted my teeth in annoyance and caught the eye of the mind-reading joker. He looked at me with his signature goofy grin, eyes sparkling in amusement. _I will suck the living lights out of you if this spreads, Yome_, I thought menacingly, shooting scathing glares at him. Quietly, he walked towards me and conveniently dropped a note on my table. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as the stupid grin on his face never disappeared. _Of course, it's permanent,_ I thought sarcastically. I ignored the agonising stare of his and proceeded to reading the note. My fists clenched as I read it.

_Dear Luna-chan,_

_It seems like you're having a fiasco with Mikan-chan, hm? Don't worry; this won't fly in the school. But you should really leave Mikan-chan alone. Nothing good will come out of it if you keep up the uncaring façade yet still have the desire to apologise to her and beg for another chance to replace—_

I scrunched the note into a ball, avoiding the name who I apparently wanted to replace. I couldn't bear to look at her new best friend, let alone _her _name. Weakling, I may be. But I still had something left to hang onto. I was going to lose my pride, but I still had my strong will. Quickly grabbing the pencil, I began writing down as ideas sprouted. _Mikan, this is for you._

O

O

O

_Caging My Inner Monster  
-_Luna Koizumi

_I had the looks  
I had boys under my hooks  
discard the books  
Can you guess who I am?  
I was Cinderella who had an inner monster_

_I stared with jealous blue eyes  
the best friends who were opposite  
she was foolish, __**she**__ was wise  
their bond wasn't full of fake lies  
like her and I_

_Every time I watch you stare at __**her  
**__I feel my inner monster breaking free  
but the love and respect I see in your eyes  
I try caging my inner monster  
but I'm dying inside._

O

O

O

"That w-was wonderful, Luna-chan!" Narumi congratulated, feeling awkward from the thick, tension atmosphere. I rolled my eyes at the gaping looks of my classmates. Walking back to my chair, I spared a glance at Mikan and _her_. It was my turn for my jaw to drop to the ground. Mikan _smiled _at me. I smiled back, but it dropped as soon as my eyes met _her _violet ones.

I may have lost my strong friendship with Mikan to Hotaru Imai, but there was one thing I had left. Hope for a new friendship.

O

O

O

**REVISED! no major/minor changes to plot, only grammar. There may still be mistakes, so please tell me! :D**

**Okay, sorry if you didn't like it. Please review :D. Oh and I own the poem, so sorry if it sucked. If Luna seems OOC in here, it's probably because I've never tried writing anything on Luna. Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


End file.
